


day by day

by lowhaikyuu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and Daniel just want the ground to swallow him up, and everyone knows it, daniel has an elephant sized crush on jaksoseng, like really soft uwu, oblivious ha seng un, soft nielwoon, they tease him about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowhaikyuu/pseuds/lowhaikyuu
Summary: How Daniel falls a little, slowly, but surely to the small and precious hyung.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _You’re all I see every day_  
_I want to give you my every day_  
_I want to put you in my pocket_  
_Ever since I first saw you_  
_It had already begun for me_

 

 

Daniel doesn't deny it but he also never really announced it for the whole wide world to know, that he seriously looks up to Ha Sungwoon.

 

Despite being the smallest hyung he ever had in his life, he was the one who had the largest influence to him during produce 101 to try every position in every ranking stage. It was fascinating for him to see someone, so effortlessly good at everything. What's more fascinating to him is how he still works hard despite being such a perfect all rounder.

 

He was really grateful for the national producers to gradually notice how talented Sungwoon is, and thus as a result, he watched him climb up scarily, being a threat to the top 1 and 2. He was truly happy for him. That day, when he congratulated him, it was his sincere heart that was speaking. He was truly happy for the miracle that came to his hyung's life.

 

Now that they had debuted as Wanna One members, he was still as amazed as he was in day 1 to Sungwoon but with just a little bit of hidden affection. 

 

Its no secret that Daniel likes, absolutely adores everything small. It goes to show that he prefers to terrorize Jihoon and Sungwoon (than Jaehwan and Seongwoo) because of their height differences. Its not that he likes to bully them with his big built, but he just likes the feeling that he can pinch and smother them all he wants because his hands are bigger and they can't do anything about it.

 

Its getting different with the small hyung though. 

 

You see, Daniel has befriended Sungwoon when they were still in produce 101. But both kept a polite line with each other, because there's just no time to build a much more deeper friendship (how can they, when everyday it feels like you're standing on the edge of the cliff). When they debuted together, Daniel wasted no time in continuing the good friendship they have built, and many have been shocked with the great synergy between them.

 

It shocked Daniel too, when he found out how their personalities and humor match. Its like finding a long lost friend. 

 

Now how is it getting different you ask?

 

Sungwoon, though being small and baby-faced, is not exactly a cute and aegyo spitting machine. When they were in dorms, he's a hyung as he can be. He talks with knowledge, trash talks with Minhyun sometimes, nags at everyone being noisy, calls and teases Jihoon being a pig, and straightforwardly insults if your actions beg for it.

 

Its such a contrast to Sungwoon's height and face and it never ceases to astonish Daniel everytime he gets to witness Sungwoon being an alpha male.

 

Needless to say, it just makes Sungwoon's image in Daniel's eyes cuter, and more adorable. 

 

That's where the different comes in. He's not a dense and dumb person when it comes to things like this. Things like having a heart flutter when you see him frowning cutely, having chest pains when you see him being such a cute shit but he actually never knows he's being such a cute shit, having a weird sense of need to hog him all to yourself because he smells good and he fits perfectly in your arms... 

 

He knows he's harboring a crush on the resident small hyung. 

 

It didn't made sense to Daniel at first, because how can he still consider Sungwoon cute when he shouts loudly at him, when he sometimes insults Daniel unknowingly (but Daniel knows Sungwoon has some kind of a dark and warped sense of humor), when he burps ungraciously in front of them, when he doesn't play along to Daniel's antics like right now...

 

"Yah Kang Daniel! I'm watching!"

 

"So what, you're not even using the remote." Daniel shrugged and turned to his hyung to stick out his tongue childishly.

 

"Daniel stop being a choding for once and let me watch in peace." Sungwoon tried to snatch the remote from Daniel but guess what, Daniel raised his arm so he can't have it. "Daniel, seriously." Sungwoon mumbled aish and tsk alternately as he tried to grab the remote from Daniel's hand without standing up because he's too lazy to do so.

 

"Kiss me if you wanna have it." Daniel said as he gave Sungwoon a toothy smile. He wasn't expecting anything really. He just want to have some attention from Sungwoon since he's been hogging the tv all day.

 

"Yah! Just give it back to meee!" Sungwoon gave up and kicked Daniel lightly on his thigh. He laid down and continued giving light kicks to Daniel as he continued watching the tv. "Give it to me Niel ah. Hyung's tired."

 

Daniel giggled. Its so cute how easily Sungwoon deflates like a tired balloon, such a contrast to his never give up attitude towards work. "Hyung should act cute first. Hyung never does aegyo around me." Daniel fakely pouted. Let's see if his laziness would still win.

 

"Well, keep that remote to yourself then. Just don't disturb me." Sungwoon said as he lied down and nonchalantly placed his legs on Daniel's lap.

 

The nerve of this- Daniel scoffed. Sungwoon hyung, really. How dare he place his small, pocket-sized legs in my lap? As if I would continue being here. “Sungwoon hyung am I your foot rest now?"

 

Sungwoon, who looks like he's on his way to dreamland, nodded and smiled at Daniel sleepily. "Don't go elsewhere okay." Sungwoon trailed off as he hug himself to sleep.

 

Daniel giggled. That's so unfairrrr, how can you just say those words so casually like that, he thought as he smiled foolishly. "Okay, sleep well." He said as he stroked Sungwoon's legs.

 

He chuckled lightly, "What a weak heart you have Kang Daniel." He said as he leaned back on the couch. Just one cute smile and you're gone, tch.

 

Daniel laughed at the thought. 

 

Meanwhile, Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Minhyun all looked at Daniel weirdly. 

 

"He's acting weird, he must be sick." Jaehwan said as he stirred his hot chocolate.

 

Minhyun and Seongwoo shared a knowing look and smile. "Yeah, he's sick alright. Love sick." Seongwoo laughed.

 

Minhyun nodded as he chuckled. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow, thank you so much for the warm welcome Nielwoon shippers. The comments are making me giddy as hell. Thank you so much for appreciating my humble contribution to this tag. :D

_I’m a fool who only looks at you, oh what_  
_People keep teasing me_  
_But I don’t care, whatever they say_  
_I only need you, all I wanna do_

 

 

When Daniel frowns hard at the scene unfolding in front of him, Minhyun taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

 

"What's up, Daniel? What are you frowning so hard for?" Minhyun asked, though the forming smile on his face knows that he already has a hunch of what causes his dongsaeng's stress.

 

They were currently at their practice room, taking a break after practicing their new choreography for their upcoming comeback. They were scattered around the room but Daniel could careless what the others are doing, his focus solely on the shit Seongwoo is pulling on Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon was standing in the middle of the dance room, his eyes staring into space and not an ounce of awareness to what's happening around him. Seongwoo, the prankster, stood up suddenly, pulling Guanlin who was beside him to make him stand beside Sungwoon, and him on the other side. He put his arm around Sungwoon that it startled the latter, Guanlin doing the same, caging Sungwoon between them. Seongwoo then pointed at the mirror, snickering at how dumbfounded Sungwoon looked until Sungwoon, getting the joke, pushed Seongwoo away playfully. "Yah Ong Seongwoo! You knucklehead!" 

 

Seongwoo was pulling the shit he and Minhyun originally did when they were at some encore stage. 

 

"Hyung, I know you know." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Stop teasing me." He sulked. 

 

"I'm not even saying anything?" Minhyun said, feigning ignorance.

 

"Hyung, drop the act. You know how I feel about your roommate." Daniel kicked an imaginary stone. He never really want his crush to be known by all of the members but damn Seongwoo hyung for being a blabbermouth. 

 

Minhyun pursed his lips, carefully thinking if he should ask what's been on his mind ever since he got to know Daniel's secret. 

 

"Niel, can you be honest with me?"

 

Daniel turned to Minhyun. He suddenly got nervous for some reason. "Yes hyung. What is it?"

 

"Is this... This crush you have with Sungwoon hyung, is it just that, a harmless crush or are you in love with him?"

 

Daniel looked down. If he's being honest...

 

"Minhyun hyung. I-" Daniel sighed, fiddling with the ends of his black shirt, "-I never really knew it would turn out this way, you know. At first, it was just because he's so great at everything he does. I wanted to be like him. You know how I started following him always." Minhyun nodded, smiling faintly as he quickly noticed how Daniel had unknowingly slipped into his accent. "He's so easy-going. He's like a breath of fresh air." Daniel smiled at Minhyun. "And he's seriously cute as hell too." Daniel chuckled and scratched his head, suddenly shy from admitting that he may be in love with Sungwoon. Damn, this was just supposed to be a harmless crush.

 

Minhyun nodded. “Don't be embarrassed, Niel. If it helps you I find Sungwoon hyung really cute too." Minhyun smiled teasingly.

 

"What the hell hyung!" Daniel has seriously no chance if Minhyun is gonna be his rival.

 

Minhyun guffawed. "Daniel you should've seen yourself!" Minhyun slapped his arm as he let out his signature laugh.

 

Daniel pouted. "Stop laughing hyunggg."

 

Finally after catching his breath, Minhyun stopped. "Niel, you don't have to be jealous of Seongwoo though, he's harmless really." Minhyun, understanding that Daniel is developing some serious feelings for his roommate decided to stop the green monster forming in Daniel's genuine adoration towards their hyung. He's not entirely sure if by some form of miracle Sungwoon hyung would return Daniel's feelings but he sincerely wants this love to be untarnished of some petty jealous episodes and insecurities. He's also not making some sort of premonition, but it would be just a matter of time before Sungwoon notices Daniel's growing feelings. Sungwoon might be dense in Daniel's perspective, but Minhyun knows his roommate is more perceptive than others think. Their late night talks is enough proof for that.

 

Daniel is partly at fault too, for Sungwoon's obliviousness towards his feelings. Daniel is naturally an affectionate guy, and he acts just like that to everyone else including Sungwoon that it took one careless mistake on Daniel's part for Seongwoo to know his little secret (he was sleeptalking about Sungwoon not kissing him) and Seongwoo of course, very reliable hyung, outed him to everyone but not to Sungwoon, thank god for that, really.

 

If Daniel wants to step up his game, then he needs to do more than unexpected hugs and hand holding. If it was also Minhyun that Daniel crushes on, he won't think any other reason behind Daniel's skinship other than he's just really a touchy-feely dongsaeng.

 

"Why don't you try to be upfront to Sungwoon hyung? About liking him I mean."

 

"You mean hyung that I should tell him?" Daniel shakes his head. "No no no. Big no hyung." Daniel formed an X with his arm, resolute in his decision.

 

"Not telling him. I mean, you should do more for him. You know..." Minhyun trailed off, catching more of Daniel's attention. "Sungwoon hyung really likes it when someone compliments him for his hard work. Try that sometime." Minhyun winked.

 

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why are you helping me to woo Sungwoon hyung, Minhyun hyung?" Daniel knows Minhyun and Sungwoon had an unrivaled friendship. It sometimes makes him jealous to be honest, being able to be Sungwoon's to go to person in their group when he's in trouble.

 

"Hmm, to be honest I don't know either. Haha" Minhyun supplied uselessly. "But I got this hunch that Sungwoon hyung, he needs someone like you in his life."

 

Daniel blinked confusedly. Why does that sound like Sungwoon hyung is having some problem. 

 

"Hyung, is there something-"

 

"Hey you two, break time is over!" Sungwoon shouted as he walked towards the duo. "Daniel stop stealing my best friend!" Sungwoon laughed as he playfully smacked Daniel's butt.

 

Daniel didn't know what compelled him to do that, but Sungwoon needs to know he's being dangerous.

 

Daniel grabbed Sungwoon's hand the same time it left his butt, his grip firm, his voice deep and serious, "Hyung the next time you do that I would kiss you."

 

Sungwoon, wide-eyed and bewildered at the threat was pulled along by Minhyun, who was trying to stifle his laugh at Sungwoon's look. "C'mon hyung, you wouldn't want to be kissed by Daniel, won't you?"

 

The other members, speechless at their center's threat, teased Daniel who was beet red after his supposed warning, "Yah Niel hyung snapped!" Woojin whooped. 

 

Jihoon then smacked Seongwoo's butt, to which Seongwoo replied in the deepest voice he could manage, "Next time you do that I will kiss you." Jihoon laughed loudly and give a high-five to Seongwoo, thankful that he played along. 

 

Daniel groaned as he hid his face in his hands. Just let me die. 

 

"Yah yah yah! Back to practice! Daniel stop threatening Sungwoon with a kiss if you're not ready to kiss him yourself." Jisung reprimanded Daniel who was adamant in looking down. Jisung then looked at Sungwoon who has his stare fixed at Daniel the whole time, still completely puzzled at the ruckus that just happened. Jisung smirked. _Well well well, its high time for you to know it Sungwoon ah._

In the midst of it all, Minhyun thinks Daniel's love might not be that pure and cute as it seems....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't get the image of the prank seongwoo pulled (bc im so bad at describing) , it was the prank daniel and minhyun did when they won (was it energetic era idk haha), minhyun pulled sungwoon in between him and daniel and the two laughed bc sungwoon must've looked so smol between them hahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE YOU SEEN THE RECENT NIELWOON MOMENT. I SWEAR THESE TWO.
> 
> fun fact: this was supposed to be a nielwink fic but yeah nielwoon was flirty as hell in their recent concerts idk even kno mAN. I ship them allll


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Sungwoon had faced every rejection at any stage that he ever wanted in produce 101, he got to admit his confidence in himself has plummeted since then.

 

Until now, he seriously thinks that a lot of people hated him for taking the last rank in the tight competition. 

 

Because who was he in wanna one to be honest. Wanna one already has Jaehwan as the main vocal, Jihoon as the stan attractor, Woojin as the main dancer, Seongwoo as the goofy all rounder, Jisung hyung as the mom of the group, Jinyoung as the visual, Daehwi as the winsome maknae, Guanlin as the charming foreigner, Minyunie as the group's 4d and lastly Kang Daniel, the group's center. Who was he in such a group full of talented and unique individuals.

 

He doesn't want to lower himself and to be such a pitiful person, but being in such a predicament he couldn't help feeling like that especially when people around you tend to compliment and adore them more whereas he have to put a huge effort for them to give him some screentime.

 

Sungwoon has already accepted that kind of reality and he's not mad at any of the members charmingly working there way up there. But he got to be lying if he says he doesn't envy them. 

 

Sungwoon longs for busy schedules. He longs for compliments for things he had worked so hard for. He longs for acknowledgements. That's why he thinks others see him as selfish person because of wanting every good thing and being competitive even at the most trivial things.

 

He can't help it though, that's just how the way he is. Opportunities rarely comes his way, so its only natural for him to make the most out of it. 

 

Today though, his insecurities had hit him up again as they filmed their program – wanna one go xcon. 

 

When the mc had announced that the producers will choose among them to work with on a new song, Sungwoon knew he's screwed. 

 

The line up of producers seriously amazed Sungwoon especially when he saw Nell sunbaenim. He likes his songs and he thinks that his voice would fit well in his genre. _Please let me have this chance_. 

 

When the time came for the members to choose Nell as their producer, no members were surprised when Minhyun stood up and walk towards his idol. Jisung stood up as well and followed Minhyun, othed producers taunting Nell that many members are choosing him. 

 

Sungwoon smiled, he expected this much. These two would choose Nell sunbaenim as well because of the genre. 

 

Sungwoon stood up as well, showing a body gag on his way towards the two, deciding that this would be a good chance for him to appeal himself. 

 

But as Sungwoon was holding both his members elbows to put himself in between them, he suddenly felt a tight knot in his throat, looking at the back of the producers then looking back at Minhyun and Jisung. I don't think this is right...

 

Suddenly, Sungwoon bit his lip and run back towards his chair, forcing a laugh to mask his embarrasment as members looked at him with confusion in their eyes. 

 

Later when he was interviewed, he was asked why he retreated when he wanted to appeal to Nell in the first place. 

 

"I think Nell sunbaenim's fits to my unit concept. So I was thinking a lot at that time." Sungwoon answered honestly. "But then I don't think I'll get picked up." He let out a hollow laugh. "Because they'll pick only one person." Sungwoon reasoned as he held up his index finger. 

 

Because he knows he won't be someone's first choice. 

 

And he has already accepted that fact. 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung?" Daniel softly asked as he knocked on Sungwoon and Minhyun's shared room. 

 

He heard Sungwoon's faint 'come in' and he let himself in. He saw Sungwoon lying down on his stomach, faintly wiggling his feet, probably to the rhythm playing inside his head. 

 

He smiled. Sungwoon look so unguarded and warm that he has a hard time not throwing himself atop of Sungwoon. He settled for sitting beside Sungwoon and peeking at what he could guess as lyrics written by his hyung. "Hyung are you writing lyrics?" 

 

Sungwoon hold himself up on his elbows as he sat up, turning his attention at Daniel. He was wearing glasses, his hair a bit ruffled, and it was just overall a soft image that Daniel had a hard time not squeezing Sungwoon to him. Cute cute cute! 

 

"Yes, Nell sunbaenim gave us an assignment to write lyrics for our new song." He answered as he gestured towards the papers. In the end, Sungwoon was chosen for Nell's group, making him so happy that he had forgotten his insecurities at the first selection. He's even doing the assignment given to them as soon as possible (even though he hates doing assignments the most), and that just shows how motivated he was. "I'm doing this as early as I can until the inspiration is still there, you know." He giggled. "I'm thinking of putting my own nickname in my lyrics because it suits the mood but I haven't find the right words to include..." 

 

"Oh?" Daniel replied unintelligently, his gaze losing focus as he watched Sungwooon babbled to him. He wants time to slow down. He wants to watch Sungwoon talk about anything to him, watch his face light up with excitement, be with him, always at his side. Warm and happy. 

 

Sungwoon, noticing the lack of reaction, stopped talking and turned to Daniel. "Daniel? Still there?" He touched Daniel's hand as he tried to coax a reaction. 

 

Sungwoon got taken aback when Daniel suddenly grab his hand to intertwine their fingers, clasping it, their fingers fitting snugly and just right. 

 

"Hyung can do anything he wants. Hyung is the best for me, that's why I believe you'll come up with the best lyrics. Even if its not for them, it will always be the best one for me." Daniel smiled warmly. "So hyung, don't hesitate next time." Daniel said as he unconsciously rubbed his thumb over Sungwoon's hand. _I don't want to see you forcing yourself to smile again. It hurts my heart._

 

_Daniel saw how Sungwoon bit his lip before returning to his chair. He saw how the other pretended to laugh, saw his hands fiddling with each other, as if trying to comfort himself._

 

_He knew there was a reason Sungwoon decided to back off the last minute. His suspicion was further supported when he watched Sungwoon's interview earlier. Hearing Sungwoon's reason, brought pain in his heart. He remembered then what Minhyun had said before, that Sungwoon needs someone like him in his life..._

 

 _It made Daniel think that this is what Minhyun was talking about._  

 

Sungwoon who has his lips parted a bit as he stared at Daniel in amazement, racked his brain to come up with anything, something, just to make his blush go away. "Y-yah, Daniel, what..." He bowed his head down, trying to hide his face, mind becoming muddled with the warmth he's feeling all over. He pushed his glasses back up his nose with his right hand, usually he'd do so with his left hand but Daniel looks like he's not planning to let go of his hand anytime soon...

 

"Hyung look at me." Daniel held Sungwoon's chin to turn his face to him. 

 

Sungwoon gulped. What the hell, why do I feel nervous..  

 

"I want you to know, that I am your number 1 fan." Daniel grinned at him. "Hyung's the best." He said as he poked Sungwoon's nose. 

 

Sungwoon never believes he will become anyone's first choice. 

 

But Daniel proved him otherwise. 

 

 

 

"Minhyun where's Daniel?" Jisung asked as he proceeded to arrange his pillows, readying his bed to sleep. "And why you're here?" 

 

"Hyung, Daniel's inside our room. He's talking with Sungwoon hyung." Minhyun said

 

Jisung turned to him with wide eyes, "Don't tell me he's confessing now?!" Jisung gasped. 

 

Minhyun laughed. "He's not. I don't think it will happen soon. But he's comforting Sungwoon hyung right now." 

 

"Comforting? Why would he?" 

 

"Hyung let me sleep here tonight. I don't think Daniel is coming back anytime soon." Minhyun bid goodnight as he laid down to sleep, effectively evading Jisung's question. 

 

_Daniel better thank me for this._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to kim bum soo sunbaenim's in front of your house, and well, this happened...

Its indeed true that there are those kinds of people that grows on someone's heart. 

 

Daniel tilted his head in thought? When did this happen? It didn't give him some warning. He was caught unprepared.

 

Yes he does admit to himself that he loves Sungwoon– and Minhyun has questioned his feelings as well. It was all true. He loves his hyung. 

 

But it isn't like he will do anything about it, no matter how much Minhyun pushes him to and how much the members are okay with it.

 

It would be unfair to Sungwoon and to everybody else if he decides to act on impulse. He doesnt even know if the other feels the same. It would entail so much heartaches that he isnt ready to face nor he will ever be. 

 

Sometimes Daniel catches himself feeling insecure with all of these uncertainties, sometimes he wishes he could suppress these wants, sometimes he just want to act on it. 

 

Its getting harder when you witness him growing beautiful inside and out personally. 

 

Before, Daniel could sometimes still pass his feelings off as that of a crush, that it would soon go away and that the love that he's harboring is because Sungwoon has played a vital role in Daniel's life. But now, he's certain its different. 

 

He kind of wants to have the talk again with Minhyun and tell him that no hyung, that time I wasn't feeling anything like this. I could still function alright. I could still separate everything rationally. I could still draw a line between my feelings for him and my friendship with him. 

 

He isn't genuine anymore with his feelings. 

 

_All parts of my mind, all the time. He had consumed me. Its honestly scary._

 

He's all he could think about. He's all he's ever wanted. 

 

But he couldn't. He simply cannot.

 

Daniel frustratingly ran a hand over his face. 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sometimes wants to confront Sungwoon about...things.

 

He knows the other is naturally an affectionate guy. He knows skinship would never mean something because he's just that. He's been that way back when he doesn't even know Daniel. 

 

A foolish heart, that's what he has as he let himself bask in the this safe haven of bromance that people finds adorable. 

 

He holds his hand, he hugs him, he nuzzles his face into his hair. He sniffs him. He leans his face near him, so close he could kiss him, but the other would just play along, never having those kind of thoughts. He grips his waist, he smiles at him like a lovestruck fool, he compliments him. He spends more time with him. 

 

Its safe. This is safe. He could love him like this. Under the disguise of two members treating each other lovingly like a real brother. 

 

Its coward of him, he knows. But Daniel could only endure so much. 

 

He sees pitiful glances sent his way whenever he gets too lost in the moment, but he shrugs it off. 

 

This is the only way to satiate his desires. 

 

Daniel knows its pathetic. Pining for someone that wouldn't be able to reciprocate. He's got so many options, but out of all those he had to fall for someone who would never thought of him as his lover. 

 

Does Sungwoon hyung knows he's too beautiful these days? Does he know that he's becoming more loved and loved by so many people? Is he aware just how his smile lifts someones else's mood? Does he know? 

 

Would he ever know? 

 

Daniel blinked his eyes rapidly, flashing the camera a charming smile, hands going into his pocket to project that cool and chic pose the photographer wants him to do. 

 

Its almost 4am, but all he could think of is coming home. 

 

Coming home to where his heart truly is. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel thanks the manager for driving him all the way to their dorm. He wearily gets out of the van and straightly boards the elevator. 

 

He sees his reflection on the elevator doors. If fans could see him right now, would they still call him god daniel? Void of make up and fancy clothes, he's no god. He's never a god. No matter how people make a glorified image out of him, he's just Daniel. 

 

He's still that Daniel who envy others who got siblings. Still that Daniel who laughs at anything. Still that Daniel whose gonna cry when he comes home because he's so tired. So, so tired. 

 

He alights the suffocating box, trudging wearily towards their dorm. He rummages through the mess inside his messenger bag, finding his keys. He tsks under his breath as he struggled a bit in pulling out the keys from the very bottom of his bag, feeling a bit dumb for a moment because he's getting annoyed against keys now? 

 

Once he's inside, he hears a faint voice singing. 

 

He knows that voice. 

 

_Oh don't forget, I believe_

 

He takes off his shoes, and does not even bother to arrange it neatly despite knowing he'll have Minhyun talking his ears off later when he woke up but that's not one of his priorities right now. 

 

_that one day you will come back again_

 

The voice becomes clearer as he nears the living room, and Daniel feels somewhat lightheaded, like it's all a dream. A beautiful dream. He's like a prince in pursuit of something. 

 

_when sometimes you are tired_

 

Daniel knows the charm of the many firsts that he has experience because of wanna one is slowly wearing off. He's grateful beyonds words, this is all he has ever wanted to be, but being under the scrutiny and chained to an image he must uphold, he always find himself on the edge of breaking down and giving it all up. 

 

But when he sees Sungwoon still holding on, still smiling, despite the harsh and cruel words thrown at him, despite how others ruthlessly breaks him, unknowingly, he made Sungwoon as his anchor. 

 

_by nostalgia then just cry loudly_

 

When Daniel was just the Daniel who munches on anything he could find on the cupboard, when he was just that unknown kid who busks in the streets and subways, when he was indecisive to follow the path he wants or the one that guarantees a future, where he always find himself coming home, locking himself up in his room to let some tears out, because he didn't know life was this hard. He didn't know having a dream was this hard. 

 

_if you feel sometime that you need someone_

 

What would people think? That wanna one's center is this weak? That sometimes he needs one moment to shed this tears, just a moment, just to keep himself together, because he's too caught up with too many things at once. He's afraid he might explode, he's afraid he might be the reason for all of these nice, beautiful things to disappear. He's afraid people would someday find the flaws he's been hiding and hate him for it. He's afraid that when this year ends, it would all go back to what it was before. 

 

It wouldn't, right? 

 

 

 

_simply open the window_

_my arms open towards you_

 

 

The trek to the living room seemed like forever to Daniel, when he found Sungwoon, there at the couch, in his hand was his phone, the only source of light in the room, with earbuds plugged snugly at each of his ears, singing softly, that song that he always sang back then when they were just a bunch of kids having the same dream. 

 

_one person is waiting for you here_

 

It was fairytale-like when Sungwoon finished the last note, he looked up at Daniel, quite surprised for a moment before a smile bloom on his face. 

 

"Welcome home." 

  

Maybe Daniel is really tired. Maybe he's too emotional today. He choked up, eyes glistening as he tried to say something back, but words are failing him right now. So he did what he wanted to do ever since the day started. 

 

With three strides, he was in front of a very confused Sungwoon. Without warning, he grabbed the other's hand, pulling him tight into his chest, the other's gasp muffled by the clothes he's wearing. 

 

His hand cradled the other's head, his face nuzzling the crown, kissing it firmly, trying to control his emotions. His other hand flitted down to the other's waist, holding him tight, never wanting to let go. 

 

"Daniel, what are you–"

 

Daniel shushed him softly. "Can we just.. stay like this for a moment? Please hyung?" 

 

Sungwoon is not one to pass on free hugs, especially when it comes to one of his favorite person. Despite the weirdness of the situation, he just nodded timidly. 

 

It might be Sungwoon's imagination but he felt Daniel squeezing him tighter. It was almost like he wants them to merge into one. 

 

Feeling somewhat useless with his hands laying motionless at his side, Sungwoon lifted his hand around Daniel and gently patted him on the back. 

 

Daniel smiled, despite the tears slowly coming out of his eyes. Sungwoon's hand is so small against his back. He was tempted to kiss the other breathless but he knows its not the time for that. 

 

Maybe someday, when Sungwoon tells him that he likes him back.

 

"Daniel are you okay?" Sungwoon softly inquired. 

 

"Never been better hyung." He hug the other tighter. 

 

"Uhh let go a little, yeah? You're kind of squeezing me to death." 

 

Daniel chuckled. He loosened up his hug a bit, but Sungwoon never said to let go completely and this is such a rare opportunity that they're all alone and he's hugging the love of his life so he let himself indulge a little more. 

 

"Hyung why are you still awake?" He muttered the words against the other's hair. 

 

"I dont know. I can't sleep. That's why I thought I might as well wait for you."

 

This is like the reward for his hardwork today, Daniel thought. He thought he would come home to no one, but Sungwoon was there. He welcomed him home. 

 

"I'm glad." 

 

Sungwoon felt light kisses being pressed on his hair but he shrugged it off inwardly. Daniel always think I'm one of his cats. 

 

Daniel pushed him gently away, holding him at arm's length, his eyes trailing all over Sungwoon's face, memorizing how the other looks tonight, a gentle smile upon his face. He sweep away some of Sungwoon's bangs from the side to lay the most warm and tender kiss on Sungwoon's forehead. 

 

 

_I love you._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all a word vomit. im sorry for this :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii.  
> This is so out of the blue, but this is my first time to actually write something, and to write something for shipping idols and stuff. I don't really know how this would turn out, but Sungwoon being oblivious to Daniel's growing crush is just giving me feels so I needed to write it down.  
> Sorry if there's any grammar mistake!


End file.
